Grand Wings
This stage is Quest 26 (PSP) or 27 (360, PC) in the Hero 30 mode of Half Minute Hero. It is reached by completing the previous quests Isolated Castle and either Another Goddess (PSP) or Treasure Land (360, PC), the latter only without finding the time gem. Beating this quest leads to Farewell Bandit Trio and yields the Ice Shield. Titles ; Grinder : Complete the quest above level 30. ; Cursed Shoes : Find the Duel Greaves. Level Guide ; Standard Run : After the customary grinding, follow the linear path to a sparkle in the ground to find Syldonix the wounded dragon. Proceed a little further north into the highlighted tree to obtain the Dragon Leaf, and bring this back to heal Syldonix. After this you can ride the dragon which is reminiscent of flight in traditional 16-bit RPGs, albeit with battles. Like with a horse, dashing does not consume HP while doing so. : Flight allows access to the other two towns on the map, although both are small. Both have Time Goddess statues, the southern one on an island has the Royal Guard for purchase and the northern one has a herb. Directly east of the northern village are two caves with two simple battles to rescue Syldonix's friends; there is no title for saving both, but Syldonix will refuse to let you fight Evil Lord Hyad until they are safe. : Directly north of the Dragon Leaf tree is another cave; this contains a stronger monster guarding the Duel Greaves. Completing this battle awards the Cursed Shoes title. Uniquely this equipment is not worn for the rest of the quest. Otherwise there is nothing of note except the Evil Lord's castle in the north; by grinding to pass level 30 the Grinder title will be awarded upon completion as well. ; Speed Run : The presence of numerous demons in the sky would means demon-slaying equipment (most likely the Silver Mail) is a good idea to both save the dragons and level up quickly. However a faster method still is to bring Balmung from Another Goddess (PSP) or The Return of Hol (360, PC), as this gives 20 more HP as dash fuel, and severely raises Hero's damage output in the boss fight. : Remember to dash through all encounters in the quest. Advance toward Syldonix, dashing for a split-second at the start of the quest to change the random battle into one that gives more experience faster. On the way to finding Syldonix and the leaf, dash sporadically. Aim to complete 3 battles by the time the leaf is handed over, which should be at level 8 with around 20 seconds left. Then dash-fly back to the southern village and heal. : Travel north, not dashing outside of battle, which will result in 3 more battles and level 14 before reaching the northern village with 9-10 seconds left. From here on out hold the dash button for the remainder of the quest; buy two herbs (using one immediately), then rush the caves to save both dragons. Continue dashing to the castle and through the fight, using the herb when needed. : This will complete the quest at level 14; using the Balmung method it is possible to do this in under 30 seconds.